


Can You Recall?

by monstabaebae



Series: Succubus + Siren Joyrene [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: A bit of violence but nothing too graphic, Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Friendship, Light Romance, Memories, Oneshot, Sequel, Soft Ending, dark vs light, irene is stoic but warms up, joy is beautiful, joyrene rise, mermaid joy, succubus irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Joohyun recalls when she first met Sooyoung, all those years ago.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Succubus + Siren Joyrene [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Can You Recall?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovelies!  
> I have decided to continue writing this paring after receiving so much love, so here it is: A part-two to my Joyrene mini-series!  
> Enjoy!

“Joohyun, can you recall when we first met?” Sooyoung asked, a smile in her voice.

Joohyun didn’t move from her position, her head resting on her arms as she slowly opened her eyes. “What made you suddenly think of that?” She asked.

Sooyoung flipped her tail under the water, the red scales looking like fire under the small waves. “I’m curious. I can remember the moment we met like it was yesterday, but the question is, can _you_ remember?

The succubus flicked her long, black tail slowly. The sun was hot on her pale skin and her wings were itching from the island heat. “We’ve been on this Earth for many, many years. Is such a meeting so important? We’re friends now, so our meeting doesn’t mean much.”

The siren pouted, turning to face the succubus. “That’s not true! The two of us meeting may not have been the brightest, but it was a moment I’ll never forget! It was the moment that changed fate itself!”

Joohyun rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you a little too old to be caring about something as ridiculous as fate? It doesn’t exist.”

Sooyoung stared openly at the demon, her expression hard. “What would you call us meeting then?”

“A coincidence. A very bloody one, at that.” Joohyun responded easily, meeting the siren’s expression with a raised brow. “You aren’t going to change my mind.”

Sooyoung sighed, waving a hand. “Whatever. Do you remember or not?”

Joohyun closed her eyes, silent for a moment as she allowed her mind to recall the memory from so long ago. “Of course I do. I could never forget.”

Sooyoung let out a small laugh, the sound playful. “Oh really? How do you remember us meeting?”

The succubus inhaled the sand and the water before letting it slip away into her subconscious, fading away slowly…

_Surrounding the ocean was a huge city, a huge city that was burning to ashes. Rocks covered in flames crashed to the Earth below, scattering humans in every direction as the fire only grew in size._

_The succubus watched silently as people screamed and tried to hide for cover, her eyes closed. If she closed her eyes long enough, she could drown everything and everyone around her._

_Until a single voice reached her._

_“H-Help me! Please, help me!” The voice screamed._

_Turning her head, the succubus tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. Judging by the distance, it was coming from the waterside. The demon wasn’t sure why she was so drawn to the voice, but found herself flying over to the water, the sky filled with nothing but smoke._

_Soon, she spotted what looked to be a woman, her body hunched over the sand. The succubus noticed her wild red hair, then the flaming-red tail that splashed weakly in the water. The mermaid continued to wail, the sound hollowing and heartbreaking._

_The succubus approached the woman, not bothering to hide her demonic features. “Are you alright?” She asked, knowing it was a stupid question in a situation like this._

_The mermaid sniffled, her eyes the color of red wine. “M-My people… they’re all gone. I can’t find them anywhere. The world is falling apart, and I’m the only one left… what do I do? Where do I go?”_

_The succubus tilted her head, drawn to the beauty that was this gorgeous creature. The Earth was being burned down to smithereens, but all the demon could focus on was the mermaid’s large tears and the sweet voice that escaped as she cried._

_“P-Please…” The mermaid whispered; her eyes desperate as she took the succubus’s hand in her wet ones. “Please, save me, miss. I don’t want to be alone anymore._

_The succubus hated humans and other creatures alike. She distanced herself for hundreds of years and only showed herself in order to feed. She had no friends or family to speak of, whatsoever, and she preferred to keep it that way._

_But in that moment, after so many years of being alone, the succubus reached out and took the mermaid’s hand. She held the mermaid close as she flew her to another land where there would be no more suffering, a place of only happiness._

_It was the least she could do for such a sad creature._

_They flew for a long time, until they were in a place with warmer temperature and the water was cleaner. The succubus gently placed the mermaid in the water and avoided eye contact._

_“Here, you’ll be safe here.” The succubus said._

_The mermaid wiped the last of her tears, smiling softly as she nodded. “Thank you so much. I wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for you.”_

_The succubus was silent. Then, she spread her wings, getting ready to fly off._

_“Wait!” The mermaid cried, her eyes desperate. “Please! Tell me your name before you go.”_

_The succubus looked into those bright orbs, ignoring the will to stay silent. “Joohyun.”_

_“Joohyun.” The mermaid whispered the name like the most tender of arias. “My name is Sooyoung. I hope we can be friends for a very, very long time.”_

_For the first time, the succubus felt the warmth of the sun on her skin and the gentle sounds of the breeze around her._

_Perhaps she was growing a soft side._

“I won’t ever forget that day, even if it was surrounded by tragedy.” Sooyoung sighed, her smile soft as she looked at the water.

“We’ve had better days since then.” Joohyun moved to sit up, folding her wings. “Our meeting was just the beginning. Nothing to get misty-eyed over.”

Sooyoung waved her hand. “Perhaps not to you, but to me, meeting you was the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me. I would’ve died if you weren’t there, and after that day, you would come by to visit me. Those visits brought me so much happiness, words can’t even begin to convey it.

The succubus looked at her friend, smiling softly. “I suppose that may be true. I guess I’m stuck with you for who-knows how long.”

“Don’t pretend you’re not in love with me, bat girl.” Sooyoung laughed, the bell-like sound already Joohyun’s favorite sound in the world.

“The same goes for you, fish face.” Joohyun shot back, leaning in to place the softest of kisses on the siren’s lips.

When the kiss was slowly reciprocated and deepened Joohyun truly felt what humans felt whenever they were happy.

Blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me strength.  
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
